Vampires , Gods and Demigods
by pearlsofwisdom
Summary: The shadow god is bitten by Aro and turns to the Cullens for help. Can they help him before the venom takes over? and if they can't what will he become? What if they can what is their reward? *COMPLETED*
1. Chapter 1: Bitten

A/N. Hello.( God Marcus Shall be refered to as Marcus and Vampire

Marcus as Evil Marcus) I know should really start a 3rd fanfic yet but i wanted to. Here it is:

Disclaimer: I dont own Twlight or PJO

Marcus P.O.V

This sucked. We , Percy , Annabeth , Grover , Nico and I , were in Italy when some sparkly fast storng weirdos with red eyes kidnapped us. Now we are locked up in some medival looking torture chamber. How do I , the innocent god of shadows, know what a torture chamber looks like? You don't want to know. The weirdos kinda remind of my old friend Rosalie but with red eyes instead of gold.

Then one of vampires came in . He turned to Percy , " I am Aro who are you? " he asked . What kind of name is Arrow anyway? Sounds like something Apollo would name his son. Percy didn't say anything. "Who are you?" he asked again , louder this time . And again . And again. Percy never said anything. The vampire hit him hard on the head knocking poor Percy out. Then he looked at Grover , who just fainted.

Coward.

Next he turned to Nico ,who was next to me , but before he could say anything he froze. Suddenly I became very aware of the golden blood that ran through my veins. Slowly Arrow turned to look at me.

"What are you?" he asked suddenly very excited. Now I know that I should have have nothing but I was angery . "A superior being to you" I said which was true. But not best thing to say in this case.

Out of nowwhere he drew a sharp knife. if it was a mortal weapon it shouldn't be able to hurt me., Unless Ares had something to do with this, however as it he came closer I sensed the metal. Stygian Iron. How to get out this... got it . I thought hard about the shadows reaching out and breaking the weapon. And it really worked. The vampire growled but then stopped "Your not human." he said

" Really? Well done sherlock." I said causeing Nico to hide a laugh . Arrowhead ingored me.

"Your blood smells good" Sugar, I may be a youngish god but i've seen enough vampire movies to know where this was going.

He closed in on me , and bared his fangs. Then he bit me. I felt a burning pain shoot up my arm. Bitting back a cry of pain I usedthe sahdows to break mine , Nico's and Annaabeth's chains . She and Nico took on the vampire while freed Percy and Grover by pain was getting worse and I was tiring fast, we had to get away. But where? Where to go? Rosalie's House! yes she would know what to do " Nico take Annabeth to the Cullen house , now , I'll make sure you get there and I'll take theese to!" I shouted , my voice was shakey. It hadn't been like that since I took a Chasity Vow. Since Helena died, no I wouldn't think about her now

Using the last of my enegry I shadow-taveled Percy and Grover and couse myself to Rosalie House.

When I got there, followed by Nico and Annabeth , she was with some other vampires but i took nonotice of them. Yet. " Rose" I croaked " Help!" before I gave in to the pain and fainted.


	2. Chapter 2: Explaining Things A lot

**A/N : HI (set after Breaking dawn and before The lost hero)**

**Riley Person: They might help Marcus. Or not . Find out below**

_**Greek is in **italics_

_**note: Marcus is the son of Hades and Persephone and Edward can't read demigod , god or satyr minds. **_

**Enjoy :**

Nico's

The Blonde vampire ran to Marcus as he fell stopping him from hitting the floor . I looked at the other vampires . There was about 8 (not counting this Rose person) : All fairly tall , pale skinned and gold eyed. Number 1 was 6'2 with blond hair, he was soon helping Marcus . Number 2 was a woman , she was tending to Percy and Grover (not that there is anything wrong with him) , she had caramel hair and a kind face . Number 3 , who looked a little confused, had bronze hair and had a arm around Number 4 (she had brown hair). Numbers 5 and 6 where looking at Annabeth with excited faces ( 5 had black hair in a pixie cut and 6 had honey blond hair) . Number 7 , looked very strong , had black hair. Lastly , shortest and only one with brown eyes, was a 9 year old girl who looked a bit scared and had brown curly hair.

"_well Annabeth this is awkward" _I said in Greek " _what do we say?"_

"_Let me do the talking . You stand there and look pretty"_

"_I'm pretty? Aren't you dating Percy?"_

"_shut up Nico"_

"Hello" she said _ " _My name is Annabeth and that's Nico. I'm sorry but I don't know why Marcus brought us here"

"I'm Alice and this is Jasper" said Number 5 pointing to Number 6

"I'm Bella" Number 4 stated "And Mr. Confused here is Edward"

Number 7 smiled " I'm Emmett"

Shyly the child looked at us "Hello" she whispered " I am Renesmee"

Rose looked at us , " I'm Rosalie. What happened?" she asked

" We were in Italy when some other vampires kidnapped us. One of them , called himself Aro, hit Percy , and bit Marcus' left wrist" Annabeth said before I could open my mouth. Number 1 looked up , " I am Carlisle , Rose he should have turned by now, and his blood is gold and it smells like Pomegranates. Who is he?" silence fell

Rosalie sighed " He is not human , he is … he is the King of Shadows Son of Hades"

"What?!" yelled Emmett

"Hades is a Greek god , Who's his Mother?" said Number 2

"Esme" Rosalie said " Persephone is his Mother"

"So is he a god too?" asked Bella eyes wide in curiosity

"Yes" I said "My half-Brother is god of Shadows"

"Who are your Parents then?" asked Edward

"We're Demigods , Half god half human" Annabeth said "My mother is Athena goddess of wisdom and war and Percy's dad is Poseidon god of the sea, Grover is half goat half man, a satyr."

"My father is Hades" I said

Marcus P.O.V – Dreaming

I was in a white room with nothing in it . The pain in my left arm hurt more than ever. Then , Apollo came into view. "Marcus" he said " You must find a cure to the venom before it turns you into a vampire"

"What do I do?"

"Kill the vampire that bit you. Well you don't have to kill him someone else can"

"Why can't I let it turn me?"  
"The venom mixed with your blood is not good , you will fade if it turns you"

"How long till then?"

"1 month"

Then the pain woke me. Groaning I blinked hard and looked at Annabeth who gasped when she saw me .

Annabeth's P. O.V

Marcus woke up and looked at me . I gasped at his eyes . For a second , before turning back to black they were a different colour.

For a second Marcus eyes were red.

Review Please. Did you like it? Or not? Why?

- pearlsofwisdom


	3. Chapter 3: Mind Reader? Rose?

**A/N – Hi people thanks for the reviews they make so happy. Cake for you all. Yes Bob what you say?* whisper in my ear***

**APOLLO ATE ALL THE CAKE . NOOOOOOOO! WHY?**

**Enjoy:  
**

Marcus P.O.V

Dizzy I stood up , wincing at the pain slowly spreading from my arm, and turned to Rose "I need you to help me" I said calmly. No you don't say I thought. She looked at me confused and said

"No, you don't say" What , I thought Edward was the mind reader? Pomegranates taste nice. Where did that come from? Never mind.

"Ha Ha very funny. I'm serious"

"No, your Marcus." Nico laughed

"Nico stop it . Rose Question - Who the hell names there kid Arrow?"  
"Marcus have you finally lost it?" Annabeth asked

"I never had it" I replied causing Nico to burst out laughing

_Annabeth I have to to kill Aro before the end of the week or I die, which would suck" _I said in Greek

"_WHAT? That's bad. Oh Styx you're screwed" _ She said

"T_hanks for being positive Wise girl" _

What are you -" Rose started but was interrupted when a image of a young woman with long fair hair, green eyes a heart shaped face and olive skin appeared. I gasped . She was a ghost but that's not what mad me gasp , I'm used to ghosts, no what made me gasp was who she was. Her death was the reason I took my Chastity vow . I loved her but she was murdered. Her name was forever in my mind.

It was Helena. And she looked mad.

**Guess why she is mad. And I'll make Apollo give you Cake.**

**Sorry it's so short but I was stuck. **

**- pearlsofwisdom **


	4. Chapter 4: Run Away

Marcus P.O.V

Oh shit. Helena was rarely this mad but when she was... Well you dont want to be on the receving end of that temper. " Helena? Did i ever i tell i love you?" i said sorta desperate to calm her down.

"You" She spat " Its all your fault I'm dead. I hate you"

"But you said I shouldn't leave" i suttered shocked and hurt

"How could i refuse i god. You would have killed me for telling you to go!"

"NO! I-"

"Shut up i never loved you and never will!"

For the second tim e in about three thousnad years my heart broke." No , no i...no" I couldn't take it.

So I ran away. Far , far away ..

Nico's P.O.V

Marcus had shadow travelled away to Zeus knows where. And the 'ghost' had disappered. The others hadn't recovered from the shock yet. But there had been something off about that 'ghost' . No one had summoned her and I dont think. a certain ghost goddess would do that to her brother. Marcus hadn't seen it. but i had

The ghost had been fake. But how?

" Mr. Nico" Emse said " What was that?"

" Its just Nico, It was-"

" A ghost" Annabeth butted in. Oh my gods a child of Athena was wrong! This is going is the record book. "No it wasn't. it was fake " Annabeth looked shocked.

Percy wokeup. "ugggh What did i miss?"

" Nothing much" i said sarcasticly " Marcus is facing his death and has just ran off after a fight with a fake ghost. Oh and Annabeth was wrong"

"NOTHING MUCH?" Percy shouted

"Yeah"

"Are you going to help Marcus?" Rosalie aaked before a argument could start

" I-" Just as i spoke an Iris message appeared

_The young woman in a white greek chiton stood before the Orcale "Orcale you called me here. why?"_

_First love of the shadows_

_Met in the medows_

_If the god stay_

_Relationship to fray_

_Death in fire_

_The woman looked scared " So if he stays i die! Thats not fair on him. He'll hurt" she was worried about her lover . Then a dark haired man also wearing a chiton , dyed black, and a chlamys walked in. Marcus._

_"Helena , why are you here?" He saud , one arm her shoulder _

_"Marcus my love, you are going to leave."_

_What? never ever!" _

_The woman repeated the propecy while crying a little. _

_" Do you want me to leave? " Marcis asked rubbing her back " I will if it keeps you alive and its what you want." Helena looked up at him sad faced._

_"No stay please "_

_" I will"_

**Then image faded and was replaced by this one:**

_Helena stood in her house ,fire closing in on her ,. She was crying and calling for help._

_" I'm sorry Marcus it was a mistake" She said bedore she fainted_

_Just then Marcus came running in "Helena!" he cried as he knelt by her side , tears syeaming down his pale face" Dont die . Please dont leave me." He could see het life force fading away, "I swear on river styx that you will be my love forever " _

Annabeth was crying and the female vampries looked very sad (they couldnt cry?) . Us men however were not going to be sad in front of the ladies thank very much. Even if we wre sad. like me.

" We need a plan " Annabeth said.

**A/N : **** sorry this took so long i had stuff to do.**

**song for Marcus: Boulevard of broken dreams. Green day.**


	5. Chapter 5 : How I met Marcus

Nico P.O.V

"so Rosalie how to kill this Aro? "

"burn him."

" we need to find Marcus and tell him the ghost is fake."

"Are you gonna help us?" I asked,looking at the looked at each other and most of them shook their heads. "I will" Rosalie said ignoring the looks from her family "Marcus is a good man. I owe him this" That made me wonder how the two met. I'll ask later.

"So Anabeth what is the plan?" Percy asked voicing my thoughts

"Well..."

Marcus P.O.V

I could feel the pain spreading arcoss my chest as I hide waiting for the vampire Aro to come outside. I had my lighter in one hand and my Sytgian iron sword in the other. I put all thoughts of Helena to the back of my mind. I didn't want to be distracted. Not now. My sister had sent my an Iris message saying that the Ghost was fake and asking me not to kill myself. Ii figured my Mother had made her do it as she and I don't get along very I asked who had sent the ghost she had said , comfirming my idea, that it was Aro. Turns out he's a son of Hades.

Do those vampires ever come out? I've been here for hours and I'm getting weaker and boreder by the ? is that a word? It is now. I'm gonna be here a long time aren't I...

Rosalie P.O.V

I was driving the demigods to the habour. Because Percy and Nico don't do planes. I thought about when Marcus and I met:

_Flashback_

_I was hunting in a forest when an arrow shot the bear I was tracking down. Looking up I saw a young man with chalky white skin , hair the color of the shadows and black-grey eyes standing there with a bow in his hand and a grey quiver on his back. "Who are you?" he asked._

_"Rosalie Hale" I said "And you?" _

_"Marcus ... Jones" _

"We're here." I said and not long after we got on the fastest boat to Italy.

**I know its short. I got stuck. Do you like Marcus? is he a good character? **

**PJO fans : i have a new story for pjo called Home of Hades.**

**Please review and tell me what you think of Marcus...**


	6. Chapter 6: The gift

…**...I LIVE!...**

**This is the last chapter...**

Marcus P.O.V

I felt terrible. My whole body burned in pain at even the slightest movement. I sat in the shade, hoping that my realm , the shadows , would restore some of my power. But no such luck. I heard a familiar female voice calling my name. Helena? A tall woman came into view, I couldn't make out any details it was all blurry. "Helena?" I croaked "You came back?"

Rosalie P.O.V

I stood in front of Marcus. "Who's Helena?" I asked the demigods.

They all shook their heads. All that is ,but Nico., who shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"Um...She's...er..." Nico to a deep breath "hisdeadgirlfriend" He said it so fast that only I , with my vampire hearing, could make it out.

"Slower, Nico" Annabeth chided

"She's his dead girlfriend." I looked back at Marcus who was looking at me with eyes full of confusion. "I'll stay here. You go and look and destroy Aro" Percy and Annabeth nodded and ran into the building. Nico stayed. He came closer, Marcus looked at him. "Father? See I told you she'd come back! Didn't I"

"He thinks your his Father. Go along with it, keep him calm."

"er...Yes son, She came back.."

"I knew it! …...My head hurts Dad." He tried to stand up.

"Marcus stay seated" I said.

"...OK , love" I sighed. He really thought I was her I doubted I even looked like her.

We sat there for what seemed like hours with Marcus occasionally coming out with something random but eventually Annabeth came back out. She glanced at Marcus. "Well, we defeated Aro, but did it work?"

We all looked over at the shadow god. He was fast asleep his head against my arm. Nico gently shook his brother awake. Marcus groaned and open his eyes. "Annabeth? Rose? Nico? When did you guys get here?"

"It worked"

"What worked?"

"Killing Aro"

"Oh...Where's Percy?" Annabeth looked behind her.

"Percy! I told him to follow me! Where did that seaweed brained boy go?"

Marcus got to his feet, brushing the dirt off his jeans. I always found that odd. A god in jeans. "I'll find him" The shadows consumed him and then he was gone. "Can you get us back to your place Rose?" Annabeth said "I have a feeling Marcus will meet us there."

After a short-ish boat trip and a car ride we arrived back at my home. The others were staring at something in the woods. Percy and Grover stood a little apart from the group of vampires. Also looking at something. We ran closer and saw two figures standing, no floating a few centimetres off the ground at the edge of the forest, both with a bow and a quiver full of arrows. One was a girl of about 12 with auburn hair and silvery eyes. She wore a short tunic. The other was a man of maybe twenty with shadow coloured hair , grey-black eyes and chalky white skin. He wore a knee-length grey tunic. He reminded me of Marcus but this man was too old. They turned to look at us and smiled.

I realised that the demigods were bowing, so maybe these people were gods.

"Is that her?" asked the girl

"Yes" he said "Rosalie Hale"

"Rosalie, you have done a service to Olympus today, by deifying your family and saving Lord Marcus. Therefore he has asked me here to help grant a wish he knows you have."

"I wanted to thank you , Rose. And what I wanted to give you, and the females in your family, I did not have that power. I had to ask Lady Artemis for help."

I was stunned. What gift could he give me? I was already immortal.

"Artemis, go on"

"Marcus wishes to granted the ability to bear children, I , agreed. Do you , and the other girls in your house accept?"

I looked at Esme , Bella , Alice and Renesmee. They nodded.

"Yes"

Artemis and Marcus raised their hands and muttered some words in a foreign language. I saw a silvery-grey aura float onto the house for a few seconds, before disappearing.

"Thank you" I said the goddess smiled.

"It's my pleasure, Oh and Marcus, your hunters versus mine. Saturday"

"Your on!" Said Marcus and Artemis vanished.

"Well, we best be going. See ya!" In a flash of light , he the demigods and Grover were gone.

**The end.**


End file.
